


young adult friction

by manubibi



Series: Possessive!Haru [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Crack Relationships, M/M, Opposites Attract, Possessive Behavior, Slightly Out Of Character, implicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka wakes up from a nightmare, a nightmare where Nagisa cheats on him. Since he's very possessive, he gets rid of the panic induced from the dream by claiming Nagisa for himself again.<br/>Sort of what if?/AU backstory and setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	young adult friction

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is probably the first time I write crack ships in English fanfiction :'D  
> I actually wrote this following prompts from two different challenges in the italian fandom: "candor" and "something new" (a fandom OR a pairing I haven't written about before, so HaruGisa was perf because I'd never written fic about them before, either).  
> But mostly this is for my rp partner [harukashipshimselfwithwater](http://harukashipshimselfwithwater.tumblr.com) since we both love the threads we wrote in this 'verse, and she was feeling down today so HEY I GOTS YA THE kinda STEAMY HARUGISA (but no explicit stuffs I promise!) hope u like it!! :* <3

Like a burrito. He is wrapped up naked in a comfortable, warm duvet like it was a motherly hug, almost  _exactly_  like a burrito.  
He snores lightly, with the scent of sex still lingering in the air and attached to his hair, his skin, drenching the sheets and the mess of pillows that's Haruka's bed. He is dreaming of butterflies and orcas but dolphins take over soon, and play with him, and he smiles while playfully kissing one of the mammals' rostrum.  
The boy wrapped up with him and around him, willingly stuck to his back like a leech, perfectly molded to hold the blond's body so close that he can feel his warmth radiate like the sun's - that boy, with raven hair, always uttering few words, eyes as deep and capable of showing calm or fury like the depths of all seven seas -, he iss silent. He is not calm, not happy right now. His fingers unconsciously tighten around Nagisa's hip digging so deep that the younger boy whines softly in his sleep, his dream turning to pain.  
And then Haruka winces, and grunts, and eventually wakes up with a loud gasp, so violent that it tears the other away from his dreams as well.  
  
It takes a few seconds for Nagisa to register what is going on, but there are thin albeit incredibly strong fingers planted on his hip, and when he looks over his shoulder, Haruka's eyes are there. He seems to be completely awake, and staring at him, but there is no word until the blond turns on the light while muttering, "what's wrong, Haru-chan?"  
The other squints, suspiciously, and then lets go of his skin once he realizes none of it was real. There is a soft groan fleeting between them, and as the older turns on his back to contemplate how dumb that nightmare was, Nagisa rolls as well, ending up with his head on the worringly thin chest of his lover.  
"What's wrong?" He insists. "What's wrong, what's wrong, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"  
"Yeah," Haruka eventually replies, apparently not at all bothered by the petulance.  
"Oh, what about?"  
The inquiry seems to upset him, and the blond does what he always uses as one of his several weapons to manipulate everyone around him: he nuzzles his soft mane into Haruka's neck. "Come on, tell me," he goes on whiny, while wrapping his arm around the other's bust. Haruka eventually looks at him again, his eye twitching just once, before his ocean orbs fly back to the ceiling.  
"I was dreaming about you cheating on me."  
  
Nagisa's ridiculously big round magenta eyes stare in shock before he laughs quite loudly, slipping a leg between Haruka's.  
"That's bullshit."  
The other clenches his jaws, and only after a few seconds of silence he replies, quite coldly as a matter of fact.  
"Not really."  
The blond blinks, with his chest seemingly filling up with water until his heart chokes. The worst thing is, his boyfriend is absolutely right. It has not happened yet, but he knows with perfect lucidity that all it would take is a glass too much, a stranger touching him inappropriately outside of Haruka's field of view, and he'd be game for anything. He'd probably find himself with someone else slamming inside of him, and the most disturbing thing is, he would probably enjoy it for real. Reminding himself that, he drops in silence which in Haruka's case would be entirely normal, but in Nagisa's case it would mean something opposite. The bigger boy shifts and looks down at him: just as usual his love tells him to hug the smaller. And so he does, he wraps his arms around the second year boy.  
"You're mine," he then whispers, like he has done a million times before, like to reassure himself.  
"Yes," the other replies, immediately responding to the hug. "Yes, I'm yours."  
Haruka holds him so tight that the hug almost turns into a choke hold, but Nagisa does not protest. He knows he would never get hurt with this boy. Despite this possessiveness, despite the darkness lurking into both of them, he knows they would never willingly hurt each other. "I'm yours, and you're mine," Nagisa completes in a whisper, right into Haruka's ear, completing it with a soft bite to the other's lobe, and just as planned blue eyes fixate on him, heavy breath suddenly filling the empty space between their faces.  
The blond smirks, sly like a fox. He loves that look. He lives for Haruka's attentions, for the sins he could count under the surface of that ocean, and the depths of those irises seem to swallow him whole day after day, pull him in until there's no way out. Not that he'd want one. He remembers acting innocent, shy even, blushing at every kiss, hiding under a false pretense of candor, but Haruka fucked that out of him long ago. Darkness is not so bad. It just will never engulf them to the point of becoming really poisonous. It makes them grind, explore, bite, taste, grin, howl, roll in bed and chant each other's name till the darkest hours at night come. Indecency fills Nagisa up to the brim when their lips meet, already sucking and biting. Small, soft noises leave his lips paired with Haruka's silent but heavy breaths, he likes to hear him whine.  
When their legs intertwine, Nagisa looks at his dark-haired companion with love, darkly smudged around the edges love which colors his cheeks with an adorable shade of pink.  
"Turn the light off," Haruka breathes as his eyes seem to darken as his pupils dilate.  
There's a childish chuckle when the duvet moves around, an arm pops out to reach the switch, stretching, flailing, and then the room goes back to black, and there are no more edges, no more discernible limits between their bodies. Nagisa's legs and arms wrap around the other's lean, all muscly body, and his neck soon gets covered with dry, mildly painful bites. And yet he loves each and every one of them; in the suffocating warmth of the thick cover he lets out liquid sounds of pleasure. Pure, unapologetic pleasure. He is not going to feel bad. He is not going to apologize. He is not going to pretend this was unexpected, none of it. He is not going to deny that Haruka is actually perfect for him, they are too striking opposites to pretend they weren't meant to be together at some point. The admiration he always coveted for his one year older friend - now he is a lot more, admittedly - has not ceased to make him drop his jaw in awe every time the boy on top of him dives into the water with elegance, melting with the element.  
And now Haruka seems to be melting into  _him_ , making him squirm, chirp smoothly, pant and call out with little whispers,  _Haru-chan, Haru-chan, Haru-chan, fuck me Haru-chan_ even though he already is doing it. Even when he hears his own name with that dumb, way too childish honorific attached, he cannot really complain because it's the tone in Nagisa's voice that tells him just how good the blond is feeling. And anyway, when they climax one after the other with a flimsy trail of moans, silence drops again. It falls like a light veil on their sweaty limbs sticking together, their irregular breathing as both bodies shiver into the bedcovering which only makes the liquids feel thicker under their touch. Eventually, Nagisa pops out of the roll of covers, taking a deep breath of fresher air despite the fact that the room's filled with their breath.  
"That was good," he comments out loud, eventually, while the other puffs out as well, with his hair stuck to his forehead. Haruka says nothing, but simply lets out a huff and leaves a soft, morbid, lingering kiss into the other's little sweet mouth, receiving a light petting on the head in exchange.  
"Still having that nightmare in mind?" Nagisa insists, as he pokes Haruka's side, and the latter actually chuckles as he hoped, which is quite rare. He smiles, and ties his fingers with the other's, asking to spoon again.  
"Let me be the small spoon again, Haru-chan?" It sounds more like an order than a request, but not one that Haruka would refuse to comply to, anyway. They both shiver pleasantly, with gentle  _good-night_ s exchanged under their breath, and the night hours numbing them into sleep once again.


End file.
